My Weird life
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: "My life is an empty speck..." She turned to Naruto and glared. "And you're not part of it brother..." Femnaru powerful!Femnaru pairing not decided...
1. Prologue: The death of a loved one

Prologue:

"_Parting is such sorrow_

_That I shall say good night 'til it be morrow." _

_-Romeo and Juliet, 1594-96_

Snowflakes swirled in the endless murky sky. In a grove just outside of the cemetery, wilted flower petals danced in the wind. A stranger on her knees, mourning the death of her husband; who had passed away yesterday night. Tears slipped from her blue eyes soaking the almost faded sunflower lying on the mound of dirt, her black hair whipping against her cheeks, and her bangs blurring her sight even more than the tears did. It was a sad day indeed, yesterday was going to be a happy day; the day she would tell her husband after all this time of trying, and they were going to have a baby. When she walked through the doors beaming happily, exicted to tell the news, her smile faltered and tears flowed willingly to the floor when she saw him dead in the living room. She covered her eyes with her grubby dirty hands remembering all they went through just to end it short. She didn't know what to tell her child when he or she asked where its father is, heck, she didn't even know what happened to him. The shinobi, who came to investigate, concluded it was self-inflicted, which she denied because why would he do a thing like that if he was so happy, though she kept that comment to herself. She lifted her head from her hands and reached out to touch the stone-cold grave and traced his name tenderly. More tears spilled as she traced the last letter then the hand on the grave drifted over to rest on her stomach. She knew she didn't have a baby bump until later on her pregnancy but she let it rest there, the corner of her lips twitching upwards. She made a silent promise before bringing the hand up to her lips and kissing her fingertips lightly before touching the grave. She then slowly stood up from her spot and started walking away from the grave, new tears racing down her cheeks. She stopped suddenly wanting to run back but then she touched the cool metal of the necklace her husband gave her for their first anniversary, feeling the necklace around her neck made her sigh contently and smile through the tears. Once she left, the ghost of her now dead husband beamed knowing that his wife is pregnant and then closed his eyes silently wishing the best for her. Then as the wind blew, he disappeared with it.

VampireNaruko: Nyan this has been in my head all day I know it's short...but chapter 1 is coming quickly! Sorry I haven't been updating...Internet died...


	2. Chapter 1: Suggestion

Chapter 1:

"Naruko, how long are you going to cry your eyes out?" My friend, Suki asked. We were in a walking around. I lifted my head, tears sliding down.

"Until I get over the fact that my husband died and my child, and may I add, my unborn child, is going to be fatherless from the day it's born and I'm going to start from square one…" I snapped, Suki flinched and looked at her coffee.

"That's going to be a long time." She said solemnly.

"Ya think?" I growled putting my head down.

"Hey! I got an idea! Why don't you live with me?" I knew she was smiling.

"Yeah, I'm going to live with a person who has no experience with children…" I grumbled, promptly shooting down her idea.

"What about your mom?" I lifted my head, glaring.

"Sure, good idea Suki, run back to mommy Naruko, that's going to be the best for you!" I said in mock happiness. She scowled.

"Well...sorry that I'm throwing out such horrible suggestions." Suki grumbled. "Wait isn't your mom in Konoha?" I stopped walking. She's right. Mom's in Konoha doing medical stuff because Jiraiya whisked her away.

"Maybe I should go with mom, she can help me with taking care of the baby." Suki smiled.

"There you go, Naruko thinking about the positive..."

~Chibi Mode~

Me: (depressed aura) But Konohagakure is a long way away from Hanagakure and I'm pregnant and I have no traveling buddy that is good with medical stuff and knows about babies.

Suki: (sweatdrop) and we're back to the negative.

~End~

Suki tapped her lips with her finger. "Maybe Rashi could go with you? He's a good medic and a fighter..."

"And you forgot to mention...he's your older brother, who has a porn collection the size of Kano's fan girls." Suki pouted.

"Just give him a chance, Naruko, plus you do have to go to Konoha..." I grumbled at Suki's cheerfulness about me going with her brother.

"Fine, tell him he needs to pack and that if he touches me I will break his fingers." Suki went pale.

"Well. I better be...uh..." Suki started sweating. "OFFF!" She yelled running away. I scowled. Geez I'm going to Konoha with a perv. I sighed. Just like the good ole days. I looked at the sky and walked to my house to get ready.

VampireNaruko: Rashi is like Kakashi, ne? Well here's chapter 1...hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
